Chapter 2, prisoner of evil
by WhompingBobula
Summary: After being lured into the Ashley clubhouse, what horrors will the Ashleys have in store for TJ?


Chapter 2: Prisoner of evil

So here's chapter 2 as promised. This one might be a tad bit longer, but we'll see. As i stated at the end of the last chapter, this chapter will begin the graphic sexual part of the story, so if you are against sexual situations involving 11/12 year olds, I'd advise you to look away, look away, as the Netflix intro to A Series Of Unfortunate Events says. Once again, to avoid copyright, i do not own any of the characters, everything belongs to Disney.

TJ reached the bottom of the ladder, finding himself standing in the Ashley clubhouse. It looked exactly as it did last time he'd stood in it: pink drapes covered the walls, which were hung with various pictures of celebrities the Ashleys found attractive, while pink couches stood beside a wooden table holding a fancy tea set. A door stood off to one side. TJ had never been beyond that door. He wondered what lay behind it. However he didn't have long to think, as he was brought back to reality by Ashley A's voice:

"TJ Detweiler, you stand accused of all kinds of naughtiness and obnoxiousness against the Ashleys, and all we stand for. As like, the defenders of the girls code of honor here at Third Street School, it is our sworn duty to make you pay."

Ashley Q, a red-headed girl in a blue top and skirt, spoke up next: " For years, our clubhouse has suffered damage due to the antics of you and your miscreant friends, as has several of our outfits. "

Ashley B, an African-American girl in yellow, added: " While your friends are as guilty as you, you, TJ, as leader, are directly responsible for their uncouth behavior, and, like any leader, must answer for their crimes. "

Ashley T, a green-suited, brown-haired girl who served as the fourth and final Ashley, finished: " Before we announce your sentence, do you have anything to say in your defense?"

TJ looked at the four girls, standing in front of him with arms crossed, glaring at him with enough collected intensity to melt stone. He looked above him, at the ladder leading to freedom. As if reading his mind, Ashley A scoffed.

"Yeah, like, don't even think about it Detweiler. If you try running away, yelling for help, or refuse to meet even ONE of our demand, the tape", she pulled the recorder out of her pocket as she said the word, " goes directly to Prickly. You'll be out of Third Street so fast your head would spin. And you'd NEVER see your precious friends again".

TJ gritted his teeth, feeling his blood boil. He thought about all the cruel things these girls had done to him and his friends: jinxing Gus, and nearly getting him in trouble. Entering Spinelli in a pageant. Stealing TJ and co's prized bat. These bitches were evil, cold-blooded monsters.

His fists shaking with rage, he shouted:

"Why are you all so cruel and hateful?!! Just cause you're rich??! Cause you have wealthy, well-connected parents? That gives you the right to treat poorer kids like dirt??!!! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

Ashley A scoffed again. " Like, what do you know about us? About ANY girl, come to think of it?"

Ashley Q chimed in: "Yeah, like, remember that Valentine's Day fiasco, like, last year? The snobbish, cruel, almost misogynistic stuff you wrote?"

TJ remembered. It hadn't ended well. If he hadn't sought safety from King Bob, he'd most likely have been pounded to within an inch of his life. Just goes to show, maybe he DID still have a lot to learn about girls. Still...

"So? What about that list you Ashleys wrote? The one that pitted everybody against each other? Turned friend against friend?"

For a second, TJ thought he caught a brief moment of regret on Ashley B's face. The others however just shrugged, and A growled.

"So, ok, maybe a list WAS a bit gouche. A bit superfluous. But not as gouche or superfluous or annoying as fucking ELOCTROMAGNETS!!!!! Do you know how long it took to fix our clubhouse??!!! We had to buy a new tea set!!! Hank had to install a new security system!!! You and your derelict friends fucking RUIN EVERYTHING!!!!!!!"

Ashley A was screaming so loud, for a moment TJ hoped Miss Finster, or at least Randall, her sycophantic snitch and lackey, would hear. As if reading his mind, Ashley T whispered: " Girl, calm down. let's just get to business, ok?"

Ashley A nodded, regaining her composure. "

Right, you're right. Ok. Lost my cool for a second. So not scandalous. 'An Ashley is always calm and lady-like.' I'm ok.

Clearing her throat, she turned back to TJ.

Well, anyway, that all is beside the point. The reason you are here, Theodore Detweiler, is to answer for your actions. As punishment, you are to do anything we ask for the rest of recess. As we said earlier, refusing to do ANYTHING any one of us asks, will result in the tape going directly to Prickly. Right now we have exactly "she checked her watch", ooooooh, 20 minutes of recess left. PLENTY of time. " She smiled. " Understand, TJ? Will you be our slave, or would you rather climb up the ladder and say goodbye to your friends?"

TJ growled and balled his fists again.

"Fine, fine. Let's just get this over with. What do you want?"

The girls all exchanged an evil glance.

"Now that's more like it. Well, we WERE going to just fool around a bit, but since we're kinda cutting it close on time let's just power through the bullshit and get right to it. First order: STRIP".

TJ blinked, confused. He wasn't sure he had heard correctly.

"Um, excuse me?"

Ashley A laughed. " Ummm, what are you deaf? I said: strip. As in, take off those horrible, unfashionable clothes you got on. Hat too. C'mon we don't have all day. Chop-chop. "

TJ looked from girl to girl again, reading their expressions. Looking to see if they were joking. To his surprise however, they were staring with serious expressions.

As if reading his reluctance, Ashley T nudged.

"Well, Detweiler, what's it to be then eh? Will you do as Ashley A has asked, or do you really hate this school so much you'd rather risk expulsion?"

TJ sighed. He had no choice. Taking a deep, nervous breath, he snatched his cap off and tossed it aside. Next he pulled off his jacket, and tossed it next to his hat. As he prepared to pull his short-sleeved white shirt off he saw the Ashleys exchange smirks. Not just their regular mean, evil smirks, but something else too. Almost... eager. Expectant. As if they were preparing for something they'd been waiting for a long time.

TJ pulled off the shirt and threw it aside.

Sitting down, he quickly pulled off his shoes and socks, adding them to the growing pile that included his hat, jacket, and shirt. Standing up, he started to unbotton his pants when he looked up at the Ashleys once again. This time there was no mistaking it: there was definitely something else in their expressions besides smugness and condescending superioty. An almost hungry look. Nervously he pulled down his pants. Now he stood in front of the Ashleys in nothing but his underwear. He had never felt more defeated, not even that day he'd briefly given up as leader.

The Ashleys, however, had never looked happier. They stood giggling, high-fiving each other. "SCANDALOUS!!!!" They cheered, as they stared at their foe in his tighty-whities.

TJ chuckled nervously. "Uh, yeah, huh huh, sure. Scandalous. So now? What's next now that I've finished the first task?"

Suddenly the Ashleys stopped laughing.

"Um, what do you mean 'finished'? " Ashley A snapped. "You're not done yet.

"What do you mean? You said strip. I did".

"Really? Then why does it look like you still have underwear? Unless I'm, like, hallucinating. "

TJ felt like the floor had fallen out from under him. His knees started to buckle. "Wait WHAT??!!! You mean i have to get COMPLETELY NAKED???!!!! NO WAY!!!!!"

Ashley A laughed. "Ok. Well then, Ashley Q? Take this to Prickly. You're the fastest. No way one of Detwhiners friends could catch you. You're even faster than that hunky Vince. "

TJ knew that waa true: Ashley Q could kick, run, and swing almost better than Vince, and even outswung Swinger Girl. He knew they'd never catch her.

"Ok, ok, ok ok. Fine. I'll do it. "

And, taking another deep breath, preparing himself for whatever came next, he grabbed his underwear, and pulled them down to his feet.

For a second, nobody said or did anything. The Ashleys just stood, staring, their eyes wide and mouths agape, at TJ, now completely naked. And TJ just stood, wishing the ground would swallow him up.

Then, the Ashleys broke the silence by bursting into laughter. The uncontrollable, wild, silly laughter of typical 12 year old girls seeing their first penis. To a 12 year old, first penis sighting is a rite of passage. A milestone on the road of life.

""OMG, OMG, I can't believe it!!!" I know, this is, like, even better than winning the can drive!!!" Or a spa day!!!" A penis, an actual, real penis!!!!" Camera, one of you grab the camera!!!" " It looks different than i thought it would, but still SUPER SCANDALOUS!!!"

TJ heard all these things and more as the Ashleys excited giggling and hurried conversations ran into each other. He strained to hear each word but lost track of who was saying what. He just stood there, naked as the day he was born, a mixed bag of embarrassment, confusion, helplessness and despair. He had truly hit rock bottom.

Suddenly, finally, the giggling and excited chatter died down. "Ok girls, next phase. "

Ashley A said. "TJ, leave your clothes where they are, and follow me. "

She walked over to the door TJ had seen when he entered. She pulled a key out of her pocket and unlocked it. Pushing it open she gestured. "Come on over here. Hurry up. "

TJ did as she said. As he walked towards her he heard the other Ashleys giggle and whisper behind him.

"Omg, like, look at that butt."

Damn, WORK it, TJ"

Such a cute bootie. Looks good on him."

Look at it go. Shake it, sexy!!"

Ashley A smiled at his embarrassed expression. She gestured into the room as she clicked a switch. The room beyond flooded with light. In the room he saw more pink furnishings, a couple fancy rocking chains, a fancy cabinet holding TONS of cosmetics, and in the center of the room, a magnificent four-poster bed.

"In", she said, as TJ looked around the room in awe. " Go in, and lie down on the bed. Time for phase two."

So, what do you think? Getting good. Sorry if it was a bit long. I need to rest my hands a bit, then I'll do chapter 3. It might take a while though, as i need more time planning how to top THIS, lol. Unlike most people, i just spontaneously write as it comes to me lol. But i promise, whatever i come up with it'll be worth the wait!!! Till then hope you enjoy. Be sure to comment!!!!


End file.
